badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Official Bad Girls Club Wiki
I Don't understand why anyone let Megan stay, stupid anyway you little girls lucky I got better things to do. please get Megan and that Sarah out PLEASE and the one with the classes she just their. GO ROCKY cause you deserve it. Angela isn't a Real One! I have no idea why everybody is #TeamJada as if she's been innocent the entire time. She hasn't. She confessional thugs and doesn't say what she has to say to the person face. She only says what she says to Redd face. She told people she wasn't Gay yet gave Redd Mixed Signals and on top of that kissing her. Then, everybody was calling Redd a Rapist.... Why?! It was Jada who led her astray. Saying; "I don't roll that way, I'm not bisexual/lesbian." And then she kisses her and brings a girl home..... Then, when Redd calls her out on it. She's being a bully? I don't get it. Not really. Jada is a walking double standard. Another example of how fake Jada is. Why are you talking about Slim when you're supposedly cool with her. You just met her, you don't even know her like that and you're mouthing off to other people about her. Explain to me why Redd shouldn't have got onto you about that? Tell me why, when Aysia told on Loren to you. You fought Aysia instead of Loren. You fought the one who told you someone was talking about you instead of fighting the one who did. You're always saying you gotta do you. And ignore them. But why on the Vacation, you didn't ignore Redd. You sure did reply back to her and your verbage said you wanted a fight. Why did you engage in a fight with someone bigger than you when you said you were going to be "the bigger person and ignore them." If someone calls something, you don't sit there and take it. That's disrespecftul. I could have sworn, Alex(Slim) called the computer. And you took it, you didn't even ask. You heard her say it. And she was addresssing you about it. And you were just being dismissive until Britt stepped in. The time Production told you to stop fighting and you were like. I'm not going to give these bitches any time of day. And then you, semi-responding to Loren while you're in the Phoneroom. I believe ignoring is when you don't say anything back and just walk away from the situation when they stop speaking to you. The last straw, and this is where I say you deserved it. You disrespect Slim's friend inside of the club and talk about him to everybody. You could have just moved away from where you were dancing and addressed Slim when you guys came home and behave maturely. Instead you came towards Aysia. And started calling him Fat, Obese and other Derogatory names towards his appearance and his sexual orientation. Aysia said; "He annoys me but I don't mind him being there." If Redd annoys you so much, why did you go speak to her? She was right. Don't be disrespectful to people you don't know. Cause it's rude. And Jada was trying to justify her actions. And, I'm just wondering. Did Jada tell Alex she was talking shit about her friend. - These are VALID reasons why Jada ain't innocence her damn self either. At least Loren is applying what Laura said to her life and being a better person and Redd recognizes she's a lost cause. What's your excuse why you can say all this good, preacher wife stuff. But you can't do it. Flip Flop ass bitch. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ladies and Gentleman who say Jada is so real. I just got a big juicy secret from a source that says, you may want to switch on who you are rooting for in Season Twelve. As usual, people are getting sick and tired of Season 12 and once they heard about Redemption, the Dream Cast and who would be up there The rumors really started to fly. Until a confirmed cast was leaked. But, that's not what I wanted to tell you. This is some Judi vs Jada. Now we all know Judi wants to Party and Drink. So why do those two have beef? I don't know yet. But, I know this much. Jada peed in Judi's bodywash. Good thing Production poured it out before she ever used it. But can we say #Gross! You're around 30 and you're being childish. This is the Confirmed Tweet from Judi Jai Krazy Herself! Another reason not to be #TeamJada